Innocent Eyes
by Tea Packet
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Rin with the group under Sango’s care because he must leave to a dangerous place. Miroku and Sango continue with their grope slap, jealousy relationship but with an added factor: Rin. When Sesshomaru comes back though, unknown romances


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except perhaps a demon or two that create. They were all based on Rumiko Takahashi's idea though. This situation however is mine. Bwahaha  
  
A/N: Somewhere along the way of my Inuyasha fanaticisms I completely fell in love with two couple. Miroku/Sango and Rin/Sesshomaru. But somehow I also got the crazy idea that Sango and Sesshomaru would be an awesome couple. So, here's the result. It's like a big loop of love. Sesshomaru falls in love with Sango because of her strength and courage and how much she reminds him of Rin. Miroku is obviously in love with Sango and Sango obviously loves Miroku but she hates his cheating ways and how he treats her. Sesshomaru on the other hand has hurt many people, but never her. And of course Rin is the loveble little demon lover that Sesshomaru will notice in the end. Lovely little mess huh? Long story short: Sesshomaru leaves Rin with the group under Sango's care because he must leave to a dangerous place. Miroku and Sango continue with their grope slap, jealousy relationship but with an added factor: Rin. When Sesshomaru comes back though, unknown romances are suddenly thrown into play  
  
Innocent Eyes  
  
By: Taiji-Ya  
  
I  
  
A soft wind rustled the whole of Lord Sesshomaru's attire. His clothes whisping gently and his hair blowing lightly across his face as he walked in a path different from his usual route. This route was more dangerous, not for him but the sleeping child in his arms. The child that had touched him in a way he could never imagine. The petals of flowers waiting to be admired by innocent eyes floated carelessly in the spring breeze, swirling around master, servant, and miracle. It would have been an amazing sight to behold had any been brave enough to spy upon the demon Lord.  
  
As the trio made their way through the forest and meadow alike, the two awake remained silent in their swift descent. One knowing all yet having nothing to say, the other knowing nothing yet too afraid to say a word. Jaken needed not to know what was happening only that they were headed in a new direction, and that his Lord was in an odd mood. A mood that the amphibian like youkai had never seen on his Lord's face.  
  
It was nearly impossible to tell but after traveling with the great youkai of the western lands for as long as Jaken had been you start to notice such things. The tensing of his face showed, along with the mask of emotionless features showed that difficulties laid ahead, whilst the way his eyes softened showed that his tight hold on his little maiden was not just a precaution of safety.  
  
Lost in his musings Jaken barely noticed that his Lord had stopped. The forest had ended and what appeared to be a group of travelers could be seen under a distant blossoming tree.  
  
"Jaken"  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama?"  
  
"Wait here."  
  
"W-what Sesshomaru-Sama?"  
  
"I will return. Wait here"  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
Jaken watched as Sesshomaru stepped out into the open and started across the field towards the group of people. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation, not to mention the fact that he was left behind while Sesshomaru brought that brat with him. He always did.  
  
The breeze picked up as Sesshomaru stepped out into the open field. The trees no longer blocked it and across the field it picked up a bit of speed as well as flowers petals and their sweet smelling aroma. He refrained from covering his nose as he continued.  
  
Upon nearing the group he saw them before they saw him but one smelled him coming since the forest. With his hand on the hilt of the powerful sword Tetsusaiga, the abomination of Sesshomaru's family waited, still seated. He had to admit the young Hanyou had more patience than he thought. Not two feet behind Inuyasha, Sesshomaru watched as the blade started sliding slowly out of its sheath. The others in the group, the monk, the female warrior, the kitsune, the demon cat, and the oddly dressed miko had no idea whatsoever.  
  
"Wait." Sesshomaru held up his hand as Inuyasha prepared to leap up and strike. The other members of the group became swiftly aware of his presence but were stopped by his sudden order.  
  
The monk sat against the blossoming tree, his staff clutched tight in his hands. The odd miko was seated beside Inuyasha with the kitsune in her lap, both looking to have leapt from their skin.  
  
"Wait?" his half brother stood from the ground his hand still on the hilt of his sword as he stood in front of the frightened miko and kitsune, "Why? So you can kill me and take our father's sword? Not a chance. If it's a fight you want then...Hey!"  
  
"Inuyasha," the miko laid her hand on his leg, "Hold on."  
  
Sesshomaru smoothly walked past his blunt brother, in doing so letting the breeze reveal the sleeping child in his arms. Kagome let out a light gasp and Inuyasha suddenly found himself speechless. The demon made his way over to the female warrior who was standing beside the seated monk with her ct demon companion, diminished in size, at her feet. As he drew nearer he watched the breeze ruffle her hair as flowers blew around her. She had the same strength and innocence as one who has lost someone, the same look the girl in his arms wore everyday while singing and picking flowers for him and Jaken.  
  
He stopped before her, seeing the monk tense and stand as he came to a foot's distance between them. Before a confrontation began, the warrior laid her hand on the monk's shoulder and bid him silence with her eyes. Sesshomaru could barely surpass a grin, before the woman at least. By the glare in the monk's eyes he could tell that it was not as secrete as he had hoped for. Not that he cared.  
  
"You have a brother, yes?" It was more of a statement than a question as the demon Lord turned back to look at the woman.  
  
"H-hai," she lightly stuttered back a response to the sudden accusation.  
  
"And with your mother dead you raised-"  
  
"How do you know of Lady Sango's situation?" The monk brushed off her hand and decided to speak in her defense and against her bidding.  
  
"Naraku," he stated back simply.  
  
"Hai," she responded as though no words had been spoken in between.  
  
"I must leave..." Sesshomaru sighed lightly moved all barriers from the sight of the girl, revealing her whole sleeping form to the warrior, "I cannot take her with me. I will not. You will watch her and keep her safe from any dangers."  
  
"I understand," she nodded and let the demon pass the girl into her arms. Before Inuyasha or the monk could intervene she continued, "No harm will come to..."  
  
"Rin," He filled in the blank as he stared seemingly emotionless at Rin and the warrior, "Stay here. I will return."  
  
With that he turned and walked back in the direction he had come from, giving one more glistening glance to the monk.  
  
"If any harm comes to her I will return the favor." He then continued without a look at the rest of the group as he reentered the forest. Not one step across the barrier between the two he was confronted by Jaken, who quickly ran to his Lord.  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama! Sesshomaru-Sama! You've returned! But without the brat...surely you didn't leave her with that mongrel of a brother of yours?!"  
  
Sesshomaru started walking in silence, the wind in his hair as the only emotion to be seen.  
  
"She's safe" 


End file.
